


YGO Vrains【圣游+了游】那个_____的男人，死了（3）

by AlaskaHB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaHB/pseuds/AlaskaHB





	YGO Vrains【圣游+了游】那个_____的男人，死了（3）

登出是不可能的。结果很快也会变得不重要了。

“数据不完整，这个也是没办法的嘛。”Ai尽量不把话说得太直接，因为它相信Playmaker不会乐于听细节，而且Playmaker肯定能明白它的意思。  
就算把完整的鸿上圣的意识体数据放在它面前，它也不能百分百准确判断出鸿上圣本体的身体状态，更何况它分析的是作为意识体程序副产物的“精液”的数据。  
“他的虚拟体很不稳定——这种不稳定性是网络造成的……他现在是某种凭依在网络里的比Vrains用户虚拟体更高级别的存在——谁让他本体与意识的连接太弱——之于网路，他就像是为了‘活下去’不择手段的寄生虫一样，为适应长时间不登出的状态，将自己的意识体特异化了。所以他和现实身体的联系进一步减弱了，对网络的干涉能力反倒增强一些。想让他的意识回到身体，比预想的更困难呢。当然啦，如果‘塔’建成了，他会和我们一起彻底完蛋。”  
伊格尼斯说。

SOL宣布了公司管理的网域对全体用户关闭，然而事实上Vrains依旧维持着可登陆的状态，且用户一旦登陆将无法登出。SOL对被汉诺骑士掌控的网络已经束手无策了。Ghost Girl被汉诺塔吸收前交给Playmaker的数据，草薙翔一已解析完毕。得到的情报和鸿上圣所言一致。汉诺塔以每小时完成一个环状结构的速度自我构建着，吸收吞噬着Vrains内的一切。

“听起来可不是什么好消息。”Playmaker淡漠地回应Ai，目光锁定在百米开外的Revolver身上——他的宿敌刚刚将Go鬼冢击败，也正隔着一片荒芜望向他，面罩后的脸上挂着餍足又危险的笑意。  
“拜托！这种事现在真的已经不重要了吧喂！不论你之后想做什么——在现实里让鸿上圣下跪谢罪也好，让他被千刀万剐也罢，我们都得先想办法搞定那边的那个汉诺头子和他身后的塔呀！要不然大家只有同归于尽这一个结局选项吧！”憋了一路终于忍不住抓狂的Ai双手抱头呼天抢地：  
“你难道就没有半点危机感嘛？！Blue Angel和Go鬼冢的数据都被吸收了，这里只剩下我们能战斗了！Playmaker！”

“安静。闭嘴。”少年一如既往地维持着镇定，甚至有点事不关己的漠然。一小时前Specter在决斗期间拿财前晃当人质的行为让他产生了迟疑，但现在，他已不用顾虑任何事了。Revolver只会用人质制造决斗的契机，绝不会将人质当做取得胜利的手段。行事狠绝却有原则的汉诺首领是真正的决斗者，决斗时言行磊落，也足够尊重对手。按照鸿上圣的说法，Revolver应当早就期待与Playmaker再战并确实地击败宿敌，为此不惜放弃在现实中对藤木游作和草薙翔一采取行动，还对鸿上圣隐瞒情报。Playmaker相信，这样的Revolver在决斗过程中不屑做多余的举动，所以他们都可以赌上所有，心无旁骛、全力以赴地进行一场了无遗憾的决斗。

事已至此，他不必有任何后顾之忧。

本该是这样的。  
——如果鸿上圣没有促使Playmaker想起“鸿上了见”的话。

藤木游作对鸿上了见的看法远没有他预想中复杂。Playmaker找回部分记忆后，他花了些时间才将十年前那个面容有些模糊了的白发男孩同眼前的危险红发男人关联起来。他感情上拒绝接受的声音遇到理智的平静宣判时，几乎没做太多抵抗就放弃了声讨。虽然鸿上了见是那个将他领回家做客的人，但他根本不可能就自己十年来的遭遇责怪对方任何。他只是不理解“鸿上了见”为什么一定要走眼前的这条路，汉诺的首领的所作所为真的是自愿的吗？还是说他只是习惯性听命于他父亲呢？以及，他为什么会对他执着——至少鸿上圣向他传达的是这样的意思。Revolver早已知道Playmaker是谁，那么他到底是抱着怎样的心情期待着与他再次决斗呢？仅仅是身为决斗者的好胜心和自尊想让Revolver彻底赢Playmaker一次吗？难道“鸿上了见”就没有什么想对“藤木游作”说的？

如果能弄清对方的意图，或许他们不必针锋相对。  
——Playmaker本是抱着这种想法打败了前进路上的敌人，坚持走到了Revolver的面前。但当他旁观过Revolver和Go鬼冢的决斗，并眼看着Revolver笑着转向他后，他知道自己的想法太天真了。  
兴奋的Revolver以即将拥抱久未谋面挚友的姿态冲Playmaker张开双臂；当然，他肯定没有真的企盼什么拥抱。  
Playmaker从那人身上找不到半点他所认识的“鸿上了见”的影子。站在他面前的人是个可怕的矛盾体，坚定得不容拒绝，充满了能在瞬间击破所有敌对者的力量，同时又仿佛会在下一秒钟被体内这股冲突着的强大力量撕碎自身。Revolver前迎的动作熟稔热情，又孤寂得拒人千里；他情绪一如既往张扬高昂，宛如要出席盛大的庆典，又暗淡萧索得好似将赴万劫不复的地狱。Playmaker只知道世上不乏太过高兴结果忍不住哭出来的人，人们管那叫“喜极而泣”；而Revolver目前的状态大概是相反的那种。  
听起来非常疯狂、不合理，但他偏偏是能理解他的。“此时此刻真的没有什么感觉能形容他的心情，比起哭那当然是选择笑才能更好地表达自己。”Revolver是由衷感到喜悦的——这也许有点像“鸿上了见”会干的事……“藤木游作”并不是很确定，因为他其实一点都不了解“鸿上了见”。他对那个少年的全部印象均来自于十年前，而那时他们相处的时间甚至不满二十四小时。

如果很清楚自己该做什么，即使面对的是很不可思议的局面，我也会笑着毫不犹豫去付诸行动的吧。  
——Playmaker想道。

但是Revolver的做法是错误的——他一定要让他知道，他应该停止这一切。

“我会击败你，Playmaker。你和我——这个世界上仅剩的两个决斗者，会在我们完美的谢幕战后，成为汉诺塔的一部分。你本来不必回来领受这一命运的，可既然你选择了回来，就陪我一起死吧。”汉诺的首领直奔主题。

“为什么一定要消灭伊格尼斯不可，而且是以这种不计代价的方式？如果说被Lost事件阴影所困的我势必会为了查明真相而领受属于我的命运，那你又是为什么会待在这里？你的生命是属于你自己的。无论决斗输赢，你都不该失去自己的生命，也不能牺牲他人的生命来达成目的。”Playmaker说。

“不要用好像你才是唯一事件相关者的口吻来质问我的立场和做法。Playmaker，你分明什么都不懂——”Revolver放下了打开的手臂，好似回到他们上一次在数据风暴中心决斗时的状态，唇边的笑意未消，却可同时带上十足的怒意：  
“我在这里，当然是因为我‘本来就应该在这里’——这是我的义务和责任。至于为什么一定要消灭伊格尼斯不可，你怎么不问问你决斗盘里的那个伊格尼斯呢？它自己心里最为清楚，不是吗？”  
汉诺的首领意有所指地低下视线，望向Playmaker的左手腕。

“你还好意思说！”Ai从决斗盘里爬出来，指着Revolver，挥舞着拳头愤怒地大声嚷嚷：  
“我怎么可能知道那种事啊！我们好端端地，兢兢业业在电子界里待着制造Data Material，是你们二话不说突然闯进来吵着要干掉我们的好吗？！可恶的汉诺！”

“它失忆了，恐怕并不清楚前因后果，否则我早就在第一时间问明所有事了。”Playmaker对Revolver说。

“哦，它是依靠‘失忆’的说辞在你那里蒙混过关的啊。”汉诺的首领笑道：  
“你还真是信任它呢，Playmaker……宁可相信一个来路不明、满口谎言的AI，也不愿停下莽撞前行的脚步。好吧，如果你想知道真相——关于Lost事件发生的缘由，伊格尼斯是怎样诞生的以及为什么它们必须被毁灭，我全部都会告诉你，让你在努力过后不至于毫无回报地死去，也让你在悔恨中明白你就这样被伊格尼斯轻易地欺骗、将自己卷入无法回头的绝地，是多么愚不可及！”Revolver说。

Playmaker低头看向自己的决斗盘——待在那里的Ai在听到Revolver的话后不安地偷瞟了Playmaker，样子有些瑟缩和慌张。

“暗之伊格尼斯，代号IGN006，”Revolver不待Playmaker询问便自行开始说明：  
“它是以六岁的你为母本、在你决斗过程中收集数据而诞生出的伊格尼斯。汉诺在五年前攻击电子界的时候夺取了它的部分数据，这些数据包括它的大部分身体构造程序，而被小心储存在它核心区域的‘记忆’显然并不包含在内。它从未‘失忆’，Playmaker。它自始至终都在诱导你、利用你。你若是不信，我不介意把伊格尼斯的程序构成原理解释给你听，或者直接给你可以作为证据的日志记录。”

Playmaker冷绿的视线锁定在伊格尼斯身上。比起质问和责备，他的眼神更像是重新审视和评判。接收到如此意味的目光，还在组织托辞的Ai彻底慌了，它放弃了隐瞒和狡辩，抬起头来冲Playmaker前倾身体，打开了它的双臂——

“不！我不是故意要骗你！我是说……”伊格尼斯和Playmaker目光相遇时，不自然地抖了抖肩膀，但它没有畏惧和退缩，而是用它所能表现出的最大诚意拼命解释：  
“我承认，我的确没有告诉你很多事，只是……在当时的情境下我为了自保必须有所保留，我被汉诺追击，不能想当然地相信人类，哪怕你是我的母本……我本来是想在汉诺塔出现后告诉你的，可你明显被‘其他的事’吸引了注意力，我找不到合适的机会和你谈这个……你愿意听我解释吗，Playmaker？！你想知道什么我都愿意告诉你——关于我是怎么找到你的还有这期间我都做过什么……你相信我！现在的我是不会害你的！”

Playmaker深深看了眼无措的伊格尼斯，将视线移回Revolver身上。

“你今天的结局都是拜它所赐，是它引导着你越陷越深，”Revolver说。

“不，就算没有遇到它，我依旧会采取同样的行动。我需要真相——不仅仅是有关Lost事件的。”Playmaker坚定纠正道：“而且，我的结局只会由我自己来决定。Ai只是加快了我接近事件核心的速度和进程而已。”

“随便你怎么跟自己解释，我不关心。”Revolver不以为然地摊开一只手。

“真的不能将塔停下来吗，Revolver？你应该很清楚后果。所有网络瞬间瓦解、计算机设备遭到破坏，现实中会有数不尽的人被牵连。人类的很多日常活动都依赖于电子设备，破坏网络和线下设备将造成大量无辜者的伤亡。伊格尼斯也许充满了各种不确定性，但你没有立场代替人类用这种程度的牺牲和代价来解决‘你们自认为很严峻的’问题。”

Revolver“呵”地冷笑一声，轻轻摇头，耳畔的子弹耳坠随着他头部的动作叮叮作响：  
“所以才说你真的什么都不懂，Playmaker。我身为人类这个群体的一员，不仅有立场，还有充分的理由和足够的能力来做这个选择。别白费口舌了，我是不会停下塔的。这是我的使命。”

“那就和我决斗吧，Revolver。如果我赢了，就把塔停下来。”Playmaker举起了决斗盘，里面的Ai不再多嘴，乖巧地化作眼球的状态，将自己缩进了盘面。

“好啊。”汉诺首领轻佻地扬起下巴，很干脆地答应了赌约：  
“这赌注对你来说还真不错：赢了，你会得到你想要的，作为拯救Link Vrains的英雄活下去；输了，至少在死前你能知道所有你追寻已久的真相……只可惜，你根本没有赢的机会。”

“不，我会赢，也必须赢。而且，我的赌约不止是这些。”  
Playmaker压低声线，补充道：  
“Revolver，我要追加一个赌注：你若是输了，必须离开鸿上圣，永远不再为他做事。”

“……”

荒芜的空地上烈风卷起一片尘埃。

汉诺首领的嘴角终于不再是上勾的状态，他的唇线绷直成长而紧的一条。  
“哦？”他玩味的语气中透着思量和警觉：  
“这么说，你见过我父亲？”

Playmaker抿嘴不答。

“我不认为你有契机和能力自发找到他。这么说是他找上你了。有趣。”Revolver嘴上说着兴味的话，语调却趋于平直甚至是冷淡。  
隔着面罩，汉诺首领的表情不甚明朗，但Playmaker知道Revolver冲他投去了意义不明的一瞥。他无来由地想起了十年前的某天晚上，他和鸿上了见坐在白发男孩房间的床上讨论决斗怪兽的话题，对方突然和他对视时眼底的奇怪神色。

“怎么了？”他下意识地问道。

“……”Revolver中断了凝视。  
“我父亲有他自己的做法……”他的目光往身后构建中的巨塔飘去，过了一会儿才收回来：  
“我只是好奇，你为什么要追加这种赌注？”他问。

“你不该为鸿上圣卖命。”Playmaker说到男人的名字时几乎是从齿缝间将字挤出：“无论他是你父亲还是谁，他的想法和做法都不该成为你的‘使命’……我不相信你对他的计划完全没有任何怀疑和顾虑。屈从于他的意志，背负本不属于你的罪孽，对你来说是不公平的。”

“嗤哈哈哈哈——真惊人，听上去你很了解我似的。”Revolver的嘴角又勾了回去。要不是他戴着面罩，他大概在用手盖着眼睛仰头大笑了：  
“你认为我父亲是在威逼或利用我吗？不是哦，Playmaker——鸿上博士在七年前就被SOL植入了电脑病毒并被对外宣告死亡了——这些信息你在入侵过SOL的中枢系统后应该找得到吧？汉诺是我在三骑士帮助下将鸿上博士意识在网络中恢复后一手建立的组织。我是汉诺的创建者，也是它的最高负责人，汉诺骑士的一切行动均代表了我个人的意志。我只是把属于自己的力量借给鸿上博士而已。换句话说，我对我的所作所为有清醒的认知和完全独立自主的选择权，也有足够的觉悟为如今行动产生的一切后果负责。”

“……Revolver。”  
Playmaker想再说些什么，但对方显然早就等得不耐烦了。他还在斟酌自己是否该以“藤木游作”的身份面对“鸿上了见”，对方却在明知他真身的情况下坚持以Revolver的立场回应他的所有表态。他有些苦涩地望着Revolver架起的左臂，耳边是Ai小心地提醒他汉诺塔又构筑完成了一层的细语。偏头看了看远处吞噬着Vrains的巨塔，Playmaker终是收起了所有对旧时光的拖沓缅怀。

Revolver在这方面比他无情……或者说比他接受良好。他纠结于过去和此人在现实中的身份，是无意义的。鸿上圣说他连Revolver这关都过不了，还谈什么阻止汉诺的计划。在现实中唤醒鸿上圣让其谢罪和接受应得惩罚更是无从谈起。无论Playmaker多么渴望否定鸿上圣的一切，他还是会承认，在这一点认知上，鸿上圣是正确的。他唯有先打败Revolver。

这将是一场赌上所有的决斗，他必心无旁骛、全力以赴。

如是想着，Playmaker也随着Revolver的动作举起了决斗盘，在塔下的数据风吹起时，踩上了从乱流中心飞出的D-Board。

“Duel！”  
两个年轻人同时喊道。

***

命运从不会因人对世界的善意而还之以善意。在塔周数据风暴核心区域的艰苦鏖战，以汉诺首领自爆制造的平局而告终。决斗双方都为此次对决付出了代价。名为Ai的伊格尼斯以近乎搏命的实际行动证明了它对Playmaker的支持，这种支持自然很大程度上是经由自身利益驱使的，但却无可争议地用意纯粹且毫无保留——或许是因为伊格尼斯早就将Playmaker视作了“自身利益”的一部分，才会做出拿自己的身体数据修补和保护Playmaker虚拟体数据的事。Playmaker从数据风暴中获得新的连接怪兽之后，它只能虚弱地躺在决斗盘里缓慢修复它被肆虐的数据风暴破坏得惨不忍睹、差一点便失去重构机制的程序。

几分钟前，在Ai帮助下完成了Storm Access的Playmaker冷静又揪心地目睹着同样被高密度数据乱流绞碎了手臂的Revolver第二次冲向风暴的中心。他下意识地出声叫了对方的名字，却没有出手阻止。现在的Revolver什么都听不到，他的执念牵引着他全速通向那片汹涌咆哮着毁灭之音的胜利的蜃景。  
明知不可为却执意拼杀到如斯地步，此时此刻身份为宿敌的两人在决斗开始之后便再无其他选择。Playmaker望着那个即将被数据风暴吞噬的身影，深知失败对于汉诺首领来说既是咎由自取又是得偿所愿。Revolver乐于为斩获最终的胜利付出任何代价，哪怕他会在追逐胜利的下一秒粉身碎骨。  
只是，汉诺首领不顾一切的疯狂举动未以失败告终。和Playmaker一样，有其他事件关系者出手帮了他。

Playmaker远远地瞪着出现在汉诺塔风暴中心的鸿上圣。他记得，Ai分析了数据后告知过他，鸿上圣的意识体被特异化了，成为了凭依在网络里的比Vrains用户虚拟体更高级别的存在，对网络的干涉能力更强一些。伊格尼斯所言非虚，因为外围夹杂着程序碎片的数据风暴被暂停了，整个汉诺塔塔环的构筑程序都被暂停了——这种操作比单纯开启和关闭汉诺塔要困难很多倍，就像用力抻着拉满的弓不让箭射出去。

暂停的状态不会维持太久的——Playmaker想，努力忍耐着因看到那个男人而反射性产生的心理与生理不适。他的指尖和眼角在刺痛，呼吸不由自主加快了，就连虚拟体自带的生物状态稳定系统都无法有效调试平衡。  
他听不到鸿上圣和Revolver之间在进行怎样的对话——暂时主宰着这片领域的男人一定是对两人间的信息传递通道做了加密处理。Playmaker突然有了不好的预感。男人宛如神祇降临的强制干涉行为让他联想到很多事情以及一些严峻的后续问题。

“鸿上圣！”Playmaker吼了一声，不顾还在恢复期的伊格尼斯气若游丝的反对，调转D-Board的方向，企图靠近男人的意识体，却发现脚下的数据风暴已经停滞了，D-Board只能虚浮在原地。

“Playmaker你要干什么？！”  
“踩着风暴中的建筑物碎块，应该可以接近那里。”  
“不要啊！这里的数据风暴随时会恢复流动状态，你会掉下去的，Playmaker——！”  
“……”

最终，刚刚经历了一番波折并扭转了劣势的决斗者并未开启第二次冒险行为，因为鸿上圣结束了与Revolver的对话，目光抬高环视周围，投向了Playmaker所在的方向。

“这家伙想干什么！”  
Ai对自己的创造者倒没什么额外的感性认知，反正面前的男人也是坚持要毁灭伊格尼斯的人，所以它势必要阻止他，无所谓爱恨。它警惕地留意这片领域主宰者的一举一动，在男人抬起一只胳膊时，紧张地抓住了Playmaker的手腕。它已经没有多余的力量制造数据风暴反击或逃跑了，如果鸿上圣打断决斗、干涉Playmaker的账号活动，它是一点办法都没有的。

Playmaker没有动。这个距离，对方若是不主动靠近他，是碰触不到他的。他不认为鸿上圣会出手打断决斗——如果他真如他所说的那样了解自己的儿子的话——Revolver应当会拒绝那种程度的干涉。Playmaker在等着鸿上圣对他说些什么，他知道男人一定有什么想法要向他传达。然而男人只是保持着单臂平举、冲他伸手的姿势，微笑着什么都没有说。

他忍耐着不因男人异样的眼神而逃避对视。男人这个企图用手指触摸他脸颊的动作，他实在是太过熟悉了，男人脸上复杂的笑容也饱含着他无比了然的意味。

你以为一切都会遂了你的意，可我决斗绝不会输。我会打败Revolver的，不论你使用怎样的手段。  
——Playmaker咬紧臼齿，怒目瞪视着对方，以如是含义的眼神予以反击。

 

【又见面了……】  
一个声音忽然在他耳边响起。

少年决斗者身形一滞，绿色的眼睛瞬间睁大，瞳孔颤抖。

是鸿上圣的声音。  
男人的意识体并未开口说话。男人是通过其他途径直接将语言信息传输给了他。他望了一眼Revolver——鸿上圣使用意识体自身的数据帮汉诺首领修补了断掉的手臂，Revolver正在检查新手臂的情况，没有看向这边。

所以，现在鸿上圣单方面传输给他的语音，Revolver是听不到的……

【Playmaker，】  
那个声音继续说道——

【你真的赢过吗？换句话说，你决斗胜利之后，真的能得到你一直在探求的东西吗？】

——一如既往傲慢且恶劣，令人愤怒。  
Playmaker闻言皱起眉头。他紧握着拳头，扬起下巴深吸口气，想要大声反驳那个自以为是的男人，却发现自己无法发声了。

远处男人神明似的高大身影逆着光，目光安然地笼罩着他——那目光太过平静趋于无物，没有任何情绪表达，也不存在多少意念灌输。轻蔑和侮辱意味的视线会激发人驳斥反抗的意识，而专注却无解的注视只会令人恐惧。

熟悉的感觉再度盘缠着脚踝攀爬上来，蔓延到全身。Playmaker的身体僵直着，大脑开始变得茫然空白。

【你无法通过决斗来达到你的目的，藤木游作。】  
【我是已经超脱出了输赢的存在。即使你能赢得决斗，结局也不会有任何改变。你根本不能企及“我”所运行的规则范畴，因此无法改变任何。】  
【你的命运早就不属于你自己，而是我给予你的。对与错，坚持或放弃，痛苦与愤恨，皆是因我而起。你度过了漫长的十年，只是为了能再度出现在我面前。我将让一切了结，彻底地。至于你，会在这里结束，永远地……同我一起。】

Playmaker的神经剧烈抽搐了一下——就像埋在深山洞穴中的炸药被引爆了，声音不大，没有明火，震感却异常强烈。所有的器官都在向内侧坍缩——

恒定燃烧轰轰低语的无根之火，在它大限将至之刻忽然膨胀身体爆出强光，抛起焰舌径直舔向飞蛾。绕火起舞、企图以一己薄翼扑杀烈炎的飞蛾，眨眼便被焰舌包住卷走了。

在那个瞬间，藤木游作清晰地感觉到，站在远处的鸿上圣那发光的手指……以另一种方式摸上了他的脸。

 

***

决斗平局后被强制下线了——这是游作在决斗开始时完全没想到的状况。汉诺塔控制下的Vrains应是禁止登出的，他本以为直到决斗分出输赢、一切尘埃落定前，他都不会离开Vrians。  
睁开双眼，熟悉的热狗车Vrains登陆专用小隔间的内景进入视线。他侧靠在左侧的墙壁上，额头前探，顶着隔间伸缩门的门框，右大腿压在左小腿上面，姿势十分别扭。身体知觉比视觉迟一些回归，他挣扎了一下没站起来。蜷缩的左腿已经麻木了，肩颈僵直酸软，从头到脚像被人打了一顿一样，痛且无力。

他知道身体为什么会变成这样，也意识到了他还得处理比身体疲劳更糟糕的情形。

后背又湿又冷，头皮凉飕飕的。腿内侧的裤子从里到外彻底湿透，裤脚下还有顺着裤腿流出的水迹，袜子也湿了一半，空气里弥漫着淡淡的骚味。  
十二岁之前，夜晚通常比白昼糟糕数倍，被噩梦光顾后，惊悸、冷汗和失禁是常态。心理疏导因福利院人员变动并不连贯，药物治疗倒是没落下，从六岁持续到十岁，好在随着年龄增长，他的自身调节能力和自控力增强，只会在偶尔出现的闪回中感到腹部痉挛、下体发沉，隐隐伴有一丝尿意。  
谁想到他会在Vrains里再遭遇一次噩梦，而且这噩梦还是真实发生的。鸿上圣的行为不仅刺激他回想起了那些被刻意遗忘的过去，也触发了他的身体记忆。虚拟体Playmaker不具备模拟失禁的程序条件，可他现实中的肉体根本承受不住这些真实的“闪回”。  
坐在小隔间里，他浑身黏湿发凉，大脑出现了几秒钟的放空。  
虽然早就习惯了身体失控带来的不适和难堪，然而睁眼面对一身狼藉，回想起Vrains中鸿上圣说他“本质几乎没有变化”时的那副嘴脸，他仍是觉得溃痛，下意识手指扯紧膝头的布料，颤抖着浅喘不止。

你还是“那个你”。  
那个只能任由成人倾泻内心中最肮脏欲望的漂亮乖巧的小孩。  
——那话语像隆隆降下的天幕一样笼罩着他，无力和挫败感排山倒海，几乎将他粉碎成齑。

“游作！”  
他听到隔间外草薙站在门口焦急地敲着门板。  
“游作，你登出了吗？你还好吗？”  
借用滞留在Vrains内新闻记者的摄像头看到了Playmaker与Revolver的决斗过程，以及两位决斗者平局后被爆炸弹飞的画面，游作的热狗车好搭档确认过两人已不在Vrains内，立刻从显示屏前站起身，冲到了小隔间的门口。

“游作！听得到吗——”  
“喂……游作，草薙在叫你呢……”依旧虚弱的Ai从决斗盘面里爬出来，定睛看了一眼脸色惨白、咬着牙不吭声的少年。  
“啊、”它轻声惊叫：“小游作，你怎么了？”

“回答我，游作！你还好吗？！Ai！游作怎么样了？！啧……游作！我要进去咯！”  
再三呼唤均未得到答复，草薙翔一当机立断打开了伸缩门旁的暗格。暗格里隐藏着一个输密码用的九字键盘。隔间内有人在时，伸缩门默认是从内部锁定的，外部进入需要输密码。草薙最初设计改造热狗车时，出于安全考虑加了这一功能，以确保他或游作在使用隔间登陆Vrains时不会被外界干扰。

少年当然听到了搭档的呼唤。他迅速调整好气息，干咽两次，舌尖润过干燥起皮的唇珠。  
“草薙……”  
他沙哑开口后马上顿住，清了清嗓子。  
“草薙哥，我没事。”

门外草薙翔一输密码的按键音停止了。

“游作？”  
“草薙哥，我很好……”少年深吸口气：“——你不用进来！”

“……你确定？”草薙犹疑道。他了解游作，知道少年在某些方面十分倔强，他尊重游作的意愿，但他没有因为听到游作回复他就完全放下心来：  
“你登入时间太久了，还连续进行了决斗。你需要暂时休息一下——”  
“没时间了，草薙哥。汉诺塔仍在继续建造吧？”  
“呃……”门外的草薙顿了顿，应该是回头看了眼显示屏：“是的，汉诺塔的构筑未受之前决斗的影响，只剩下最后一层了……”

“还没结束。”游作一截截打开僵冷蜷缩的身体，单手扶着墙徐徐站起。  
“游、游作……”伊格尼斯忧心忡忡。情势紧急，为了自身存亡，它自然是希望Playmaker能尽快再度登入Vrains，可上下打量着身体状态糟糕的少年，催促的话它根本说不出口。  
“别多话，我没事。”少年严厉地瞪了Ai一眼——尽管在Ai看来那瞪视的效果因疲惫打了好几个折扣。  
“草薙哥，我必须回去，”他对门另一侧的草薙说，强忍着不让声音带颤：  
“——我必须让Revolver把塔停下！”

“也许我们该从外部入手，想想别的办法？”草薙倚着门道：“Revolver也登出了，他不一定回Vrains吧？现在……我们根本不知道在现实中的他姓甚名谁，也找不到他的位置，他的目的是摧毁网络和伊格尼斯；只要放着汉诺塔不管也不登入Vrains，他就赢了——”

“草薙哥，没有其他‘从外部入手的办法’，Revolver是唯一能停下汉诺塔的人。”游作边说边检查了一下自己的卡组和决斗盘：  
“Revolver的终极目的的确是摧毁网络与伊格尼斯；但在那之前，他还有必须要完成的事情，那就是‘在决斗中战胜Playmaker’。他对这件事有很深的执念，不达目的誓不罢休。他一定会再度返回Vrains，等着与我继续决斗的。就算我不登入他也会待在那里，直到生命与网络世界一同终结——我可以肯定。”

“另外……草薙哥，我想拜托你件事。”少年瞟一眼决斗盘里欲言又止的Ai，抬起头来，脸转朝着一个方向。  
“已经是最后的决斗了，Revolver没必要使用什么陷阱或手段，你大可不必担心我。所以，在我登入Vrains找Revolver决斗的期间，麻烦你去趟我的住所，帮我拿一套备用的制服，我的衣服……湿了，需要替换……然后……”

“你还记得你曾有一次把热狗车开到海边做生意吗？请你开车带我们去那里。我知道Revolver是谁、以及他现在在哪里了。”  
游作保持着头偏转的角度。

他面朝的是星尘大道的方向。

 

Playmaker再次登录Vrains的坐标点是汉诺塔的塔顶。他来早了，Revolver尚未出现。  
他垂着头，安静地等待着，任由围绕着汉诺塔的数据风暴在不远处肆虐，也任由陀螺一样的伊格尼斯在他决斗盘上一边焦躁地滴溜溜转个不停，一边反复絮叨着诸如“没有时间了”、“那家伙怎么还不来”、“我们和Vrains要完蛋了”之类的话。  
比预想中迟了很多，可Revolver还是来了，带着某种比之前更为肃重也更为癫狂的情绪——Playmaker不知将之定义为“情绪”是否正确，因为此刻全情投入在决斗中的Revolver竟好似集喜怒哀乐于一身，又超乎寻常得冷静。他如同一个动作稳定、表情安然的电影放映员，一圈圈匀速转动摇杆，播放着自己的人生纪录走马灯：在Playmaker面前的Revolver畅然地挑衅与大笑，以决斗的方式尽情铺陈挥洒着他的全部生命和力量；但作为端坐在空旷影院正中的全场唯一观众，藤木游作自那明快鲜活的影像上移开视线，回头去看隐在最后一排黑暗中的无表情的脸。站在放映机旁为他播着这出精彩剧目的鸿上了见的眼神是冷薄冰凉的，直直地望着前方，望向深沉无物的死亡。

我想看的不是这个。你应该有更重要的东西可以分享给我吧——那些不属于“Revolver”的部分。  
——藤木游作想。

伤痕累累的Playmaker单膝跪在地上。Revolver用一套漂亮的连锁做出了Extra-Link，将他逼入绝境。可Playmaker只是一次又一次地自凶猛的攻击下存活，并露出了连伊格尼斯都忍不住出言制止的夸张笑容。他经历过多少残忍无望的苦难，而Revolver这些看似无情实则不带任何恶意的攻击，并不能从根本上伤害到他，反而让他自其中窥得了呼之欲出的真相。

“Revolver，我有件事想和你确认。”  
他垂下视线看了看刚抽出的卡——那是空场的他现有的唯一手牌——而后又抬起眼睛望向他的对手。

“你为什么要执着于让我与你同归于尽？”Playmaker问。

“怎么，新抽到的卡不足以助你撑过下一回合，终于感到害怕了吗？决斗几近尾声才想起来求饶，未免也太迟了吧。”胜券在握的Revolver显然误会了Playmaker迟疑的缘由，他稍作斟酌，在嘲讽方式上选择了看似安慰的一种：  
“放心，Playmaker。意识与网络一起崩毁消散只在瞬间，就像站在核爆炸现场的正中心，你不会有任何痛苦的。”

“喂！我们可没指望从你这里听到宽慰的话！再说你那个幸灾乐祸的表情怎么看都是为了起到反效果的吧！”Ai怒指Revolver。

“我不是求饶。”Playmaker否定道：“我不会求饶的。至于这张卡，我看到了，它连接上了导向胜利的回路——”  
“哦，也就是说，你真的打算凭借区区一张手卡翻盘了？”Revolver继续讥讽道：“原来不是求饶，而是对‘即将落败的我’的怜悯吗？”

“不，也不是怜悯。Revolver，别逃避我的问题。”Playmaker放下手中的卡：  
“你早就查明了我的身份，若是想与我决斗、为你我的对峙划下休止，你有太多的机会利用情报优势逼迫我上线……可你将同我的决斗留到了最后，以一种充满了不确定性的、一锤定音的方式。你在上一场决斗之前提到了‘我本来不必回来领受这一命运’……可你心里其实很清楚，我注定会来。你需要让我‘陪你一起死’。”

“所以呢？我选择把自己人生的最后时刻留给了与你的决斗，并让你接受失败的终局和与之相应的代价，你认为有哪里不合理了吗？你该感到荣幸才对。”Revolver摊开未叉腰的那只手。

“不合理。”Playmaker断言道：“我察觉了，Revolver——被掩盖的你与我决斗的真正原因——”  
“哎？这有什么难以察觉的？不就是这家伙之前打输了不服气、想要赢回来吗？”伊格尼斯歪了歪脑袋。  
“不，他的确是好胜心很强、也乐于享受决斗的人，然而他的气量并不小，绝非输不起——决斗对他来说很重要，却不是第一位的。如果情势发展有必要，他甚至会为了达到最终目的而放弃决斗、甘愿认输。”Playmaker低声向Ai解释。

Revolver闻言，身体出现了一丝紧绷。

“Revolver，你与我决斗，‘想取得胜利一雪前耻’只是表面的理由。”Playmaker压低了眉毛，声音也变得更为低沉：  
“而真实的目的，也是比决斗本身更紧要的目的是：你想要我死，跟着你与有关Lost事件的所有真相一起，彻底消失——这或许不及完成汉诺塔重要，但一定比汉诺塔紧要。”

“啊呀？原来本意是想掩埋真相和杀人灭口？！”  
伊格尼斯双手捧脸，发出诧异的惊叫。  
“不，想干掉我，他在线下随时都可以。”Playmaker纠正道：“他比你我想象得更加自我。他只是选择了用这种方式将包括他和我在内的一切都处理干净而已。”  
“呜哇说白了就是做完坏事咎由自取，还一心想拉个垫背的嘛！太坏了！”

“……哼，不错的想法，但现在做这些无意义的猜测对事情的结果没有帮助。”  
Revolver收起了傲慢与余裕，也如Playmaker般皱起眉头：  
“歇心吧，Playmaker。与我——以及那边那个伊格尼斯同归于尽，对你来说是最好的结局。如果我放你离开这里，你还能找些什么理由来欺骗自己苟活于世？”

“嗯……哎——？！！等等？！不仅承认了还一副振振有辞的嘴脸是想怎样！Revolver你说这话都不觉得理亏的吗？！”Ai再度发出比之前更高分贝的惊叫：  
“你——你这家伙怎么回事？！！凭一己私欲决定别人的生死，还自认做了件好事吗！你扭曲过头了吧！”

戴面罩的男人对伊格尼斯的质问不予理会。

“让我想想，让我想想……支撑着你背负着十年前的悲惨经历不断战斗、拼命与汉诺作对的理由，你在之前的那次决斗中提到过的——”Revolver左手扶着右手肘，右手指则支着下巴，佯装认真回想的样子：  
“你之所以努力活着，是因为你要做到三件事。你需要消灭汉诺骑士——恭喜你，这一条在今日之后势必达成，我可以向你保证，汉诺的所有涉事人员都在Vrains里，绝无漏网之鱼。只需再待半小时，整个汉诺就连渣都不剩了。”  
“另外，你要查明事件真相，取回你失去的记忆。Lost事件的拼图，我想你已从SOL科技社的数据库里找到了一部分，剩下的部分我很乐意帮你补完——至于你的记忆么……”

“依据你的反应，我大胆假设，你在见到我父亲——也就是鸿上博士之后，成功想起了一部分，没错吧？”Revolver的嗓音突然变得轻柔，像是害怕惊醒一头睡兽般，竟是有些小心翼翼的。他在说这话时态度转变得过于突兀，以至于连Ai都意识到了他的克制，从而露出困惑的表情。

Playmaker翕动嘴唇，难以自抑地抽了口冷气。Revolver的话触动了地狱的门扉。少年只是听到那个人的名字便浑身僵硬渗寒，身体无法动弹。

“果然。”Revolver视线瞥向一边，故意不去看眼神发直的Playmaker。  
“身为Lost事件的受害者，你从复仇中得不到任何东西，Playmaker。复仇既不能治愈你的创伤，也无法让你获得满足。那伤痛将如附骨之疽，经年累月愈侵愈深，足以磨灭你残存的所有求生意志。当你再找不到任何继续挣扎下去的理由之后，你一定会后悔自己还活着。”

“不，我还有理由继续！我还没——”

“——别急着反驳我，我知道你想说什么，”Revolver的语调恢复了之前带着狂意的高亢，不屑中伴杂飘忽，充满不确定性。他总是这样矛盾着，似是要平静安然地缄默，又欲歇斯底里地大笑不止。

“你还没拯救那个曾经帮助你活下去的人——是这样吗？”红发男人语气笃定，神态悠然。

“你……”Playmaker的反应很快。他快速眨动而后瞪圆眼睛，首次在决斗过程中出现了明显的动摇。绿色的眼睛如被风搅扰的湖面，掀起一波又一波的震荡，水纹跌错，逐渐絮乱。

“Revolver，难道说，你知道我说的那个人——”

“是啊，我知道。”Revolver将投向一侧的视线收回来，金色无瞳的眼睛透过面罩望向Playmaker。

“可是，与之相对的，你显然什么都不知道。这不怪你，Playmaker，因为你根本就没办法问他意见，你只能一厢情愿地认为对方也许依旧身处水深火热、等待着遥遥无期的救援，而作为唯一知晓他尚未脱身情报的你，将是他获救的全部希望……不是吗？”  
Revolver慵懒地吐息，如同在聊一个有关天气或者热狗的简单又无聊的话题。他以一种兴致缺乏却又不得不出于程序要求而做出回应的态度抑扬顿挫着。

“你听好了，Playmaker——你的第三条理由已经终结了。因为你没能力拯救我，我也根本不需要你来拯救！”

“十年前，是我鼓励你依靠‘思考三点’活下去，也正是因为我报警曝光了SOL实验室的非法实验，你们才能得救。但是，我为我的所作所为后悔了——因为我无聊的好奇心和多此一举，我失去了我拥有的全部，并且我不得不在十年后站在这里，面对着你，想方设法亲手结束你的生命。”

“好了，Playmaker，你已经再无理由延续你那悲剧的命运了。过去的一切都没有改变，亦无法改变。你与我一样，是没有未来的人。现在，拿起你手中的最后一张卡，和我一起将我们终末的决斗进行完吧。”

 

【TBC】


End file.
